In Another Universe
Plot Peppa and her friends are sucked in a black hole going into a place called Crossover Universe, where they get in a lot of trouble! Transcript Narrator: Peppa and her friends are having a BBQ party. Suzy: Hi Peppa, I want a hamburger and chips for lunch, what about you? Peppa: I want a hot dog for lunch. Mummy Pig: Okay. (gives Peppa and Suzy their lunch) Daddy Pig: I want a hot dog and a pepperoni pizza for lunch. Mummy Pig: Here's your lunch, Daddy Pig. (gives daddy Pig his hot dog and pepperoni pizza). Mummy Pig: And what will you have for lunch, George and Richard? George: Chips. Richard: Chicken and waffles. Mummy Pig: Okay. And what will you have for lunch, Emily? Emily: I want a tuna fish sandwich on rye with a side of slaw, and an ice cream. Mummy Pig: Okay. (gives George and Richard their lunch) I am going to start the ice cream machine! What flavour do you want? Emily: Strawberry. Mummy Pig: (starts the ice cream machine) (2 minutes later) Mummy Pig. Here's your lunch. (gives Emily Elephant her lunch and ice cream) (time passes) Chocolate Fish: Chocolate! CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATTTTTTTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Narrator. Oh, dear, the ground is very shaky because of the Choolate Fish's screaming. (scene cuts to Zoe Zebra running around in circles) Zoe. AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! (a black hole comes and sucks Zoe Zebra) Daddy Pig. Suzy Sheep, where are you? (gets sucked by the black hole too) Mummy Pig. NNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! PEEEERRRRRRRCCCYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! (gets sucked in the black hole as well) (everyome gets sucked in the black hole excluding Peppa Pig, George Pig, Suzy Sheep, Rebecca Rabbit, Emily Elephant, Lisa fox, Brianna Bear, Talking Tom, Talking Ben, Bertram Bliter, Brianna Cutie, Edna Elephant, and Cressida Coyote) Talking Tom. I wonder where the black hole we'll lead to? Lisa Fox. I agree. Brianna Bear. Even more. (everyone gets sucked in the black hole as well) (a tiny star comes out of nowhere) Peppa. Where did this come from? (all of the stars get bigger and form on everyone) (a blue swirly light comes and everyone falls down as they get sucked in the blue swirly light) Narrator. Meanwhile, at Crossover Universe... (screen goes black, and everyone is at Crossover Universe, then the screen goes back to crossover universe) Peppa. (gets up) Where are we? Phil. (turns his head clockwise) YOU'RE ADOPTED! (turns his head counter-clockwise and eats worms) (everyone gets up) Peppa. Edmond, where are we? Edmond. You're at Crossover Universe. Narrator. Edmond knows a lot about places, he is a clever clogs. Emily. Peppa is very kijinga, that's Swahili for stupid. (CreationBeTheWorld23, Littlebat10, and Mac+Cool comes to Crossover Universe) CreationBeTheWorld23. Hey, Peppa is not stupid! Emily. Fine, have it your way. CreationBeTheWorld, LittleBat10, and Mac+Cool. Mac+Cool. Did you just call CreationBeTheWorld23, CreationBeTheWorld? Emily. Shut Up! Emily (the train, not the elephant) I like you, Emily Elephant. Emily Elephant. We have the same names as each other! Care to join our clique? Emily the Train. Sorry, but I have to deliver the jugs of milk to the Sodor Supermarket. (goes to Sodor) Angelica. (comes up) Dumb Babies! (CreationBeTheWorld ties Angelica up and puts duct tape in her mouth) Angelica. (muffles) Pterodactyl. (flies) I will let you free, little girl. (bites the duct tape in Angelica's mouth off and eats it, then flies off) Angelica. OK, so a pterodactyl took of the duct tape in my mouth, but what about the chains? Tyrannosaurus Rex. ROARRRRRR (Coming Through!) (breaks the chains to let Angelica free, then eats CreationBeTheWorld23) Angelica. Yay! The T-Rex has killed CreationBeTheWorld23!!!!! Tyrannosaurus Rex. ROAAAAARRRRRR!!!! (Probably Not, I have killed CretionBeTheWorld23 50 times but he still survived). Angelica. Oh! Tails. Hey guys! Do you want to see my latest invention that takes 50 minutes to Take me from England to DisneyLand and why did the T-Rex kill CreationBeTheWorld23? Tyrannosaurus Rex. Roar. (I didn't really kill CreationBeTheWorld23, he is an immortal.) Mummy Pig. Never mind that, we just need a tour guide. Tails. Well, I can help and for starters, why don't you go into that doghouse in the corner. The dog in here is a chef. (at the doghouse) ZeFronk. Care to try out our samples of healthy choices. Everyone. Just slices of pizza. ZeFronk. OK. (gives everybody a slice of pizza). (everybody eats their pizza) Lil. Do you got any 2- gallon sodas. (record scratch) ZeFronk. Yes, we have 5 bottles of 2 gallon sodas. BTW what's your name. Phil. I'm Phillip. Lil. And I'm Lillian. Phil and Lil. But you can simply just call us Phil and Lil. ZeFronk. Those are nice names. (gives Phil and Lil a 2 gallon soda) Dom. (comes into the doghouse) Dom. Hey Frankie, what's that over there. (ZeFronk looks at the window) (Dom steals all of the pizzas) ZeFronk. Hey, wait a minute, that silly cat tricked me. Caillou. I can volunteer To get that cat. (gets a gun and shoots Dom) Dom. (yowls) (dies) ZeFronk. Finally, no more interruptions from that silly cat! Gilbert: Caillou, why did you kill my friend. Caillou: I think I better resurrect Dom. ZeFronk: No. Dom: *resurrects* I HATE MONDAYS *turns into Garfield* (everyone gets out of the doghouse and walks into the green building with the number 64 on it) Tommy. I wonder why Dom resurrected and turned into Garfield? Rebecca. Who's Dom? (Phil and Lil cry for no reason) Peppa. Suzy, why are Phil and Lil crying? Suzy. I don't know. ZeFronk, why are they crying? ZeFronk: I think Dom turned into Garfield. Chuck E. Cheese: I know that he turned into Garfield. *eats a pizza* Tommy, No. They are crying for no reason. Chuck E. Cheese. Where did you learn to talk? (Garfield goes to the green building with the number 64 on it) Arthur. No cats allowed. (Garfield kicks Arthur out of the building) Walking With Dinosaurs Ornitholestes. Why did you do this. You shot Arthur. That's It. I got guns. Garfield. (Breaks Walking With Dinosaurs Ornitholestes' nose) Walking With Dinosaurs Ornitholestes. Ow! That hurts! I will get you for this? 2005EviomithCity. It is just how Garfield is. Garfield. Shut Up! (kicks 2005EviomithCity out of a 3 story building and turns back into Dom) (everyone goes into the art museum) (Patchi Pachyrhinosaurus is shown in a picture) Peppa. You're Patchi the Pachyrhinosaurus. Patchi. Yep! I am. Patchi. Hi everyone! Everyone. Hello Patchi. Chica. Hey look, it's a supermarket. I am going to work in here. (Chica goes into the supermarket) Miss Rabbit. What would you like. Miss Duck. Chica. I am not a duck, I am a chicken, and I want a job. Miss Rabbit. Sorry, but I work here and I work on every job in Peppatown. Chica. Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Miss Rabbit. OK! OK! You can have the job, go on! Chica. Yes. Now I can go and scare all of the people in Peppatown. Chowder. I am hungry! I am hungry! Let's go shopping. (Chowder shops everything in the supermarket and goes into the cash register) Chowder. Hi Mister Duck. How much will all of this be. Chica. First of all, I am not a duck. Second of all, I am not a mister and third of all, Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Chica stuffs Chowder into the Freddy Fazebear costume and Chowder dies) Chica. One down, 10,000 to go. Talking Ben. Hey look, a slab. Let's steal it. (steals the slab) (King Ramses comes in) King Ramses. Return The Slab Talking Ben. Never. King Ramses. Return The Slab or suffer my curse. Talking Ben. Curse, What Curse? (Everyone gets sucked into a portal, then everyone sees themselves inside Freddy Fazebear's Pizza.) Phil. Where are we? Lil. I don't know. Freddy Fazebear. Hi everyone! Everyone but Sonic The Hedgehog. Eek! Sonic. I AM NOT SCARED OF NO STUPID ANIMATRONICS! *kills all of the animatronics* (Everybody gets out of Freddy Fazebear's Pizza) Chuck E. Cheese. Let's go that way! Helen Henny. It is much more safer. (Everyone follows Chuck E. Cheese and Helen Henny) (an Ornithocheirus comes and kidnaps Phil) Phil. LIL!!!!!!!!! HELLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lil. I've got to save Lil. (Lil follows the Ornithocheirus) (one hour later) (Lil climbs up the tree into the Ornithocheirus nest) Lil. After one whole hour, I've finally made it into the Ornithocheirus nest. Ornithocheirus. Lil, why are you here. I was just about to feed Phil into my babies. Lil. No you're not (Lil pees into the Ornithohceirus' mouth) Ornithocheirus. NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (falls down and dies) (The Sonic 1 game over song can be heard) Lil. Game over to you Ornithocheirus. Phil. I agree. Lisa. (in Phil's mind) You stole my line Phil. Pedro Pony. Let's go into the pet shop. Zoe Zebra. But wait! I... (goes in a deep sleep) Danny Dog. Oh No! I've got to pee. But all of the toilets are occupied. Lil. That's OK. You can pee in my diaper. Danny Dog. (pees in Lil's diaper) Haaaaaa!!!!! (everyone gets out of the pet shop and goes into Sodor Dinosaur Park) Grampy Rabbit. (teleports in) Why do I have to work as a tour guide in this place? Grampy Rabbit. There's Apatosaurus slide, a Saber Tooth Tiger Slide, and a Pterodactyl Bounce House Slide. Dinosaur. We are the dinosaurs except there's only one of me roar. Susie. Let's go into the slides. (everyone goes into the Apatosaurus Slide, the Saber Tooth Tiger Slide, and a Pterodactyl Bounce House Slide) (25 minutes later) (everyone gets out of the Sodor Dinosaur Park) (Oggy and Jack is shown in the alley eating garbage) Oggy. This garbage here tastes pretty good. Jack. I agree. Lisa. (in phil's mind) Why do people always steal my line? Bugs Bunny. Eh, What's up Doc. What are you doing here? Oggy. We live here. Bugs Bunny. Where is here? Oggy. Shut Up! (teleports into a hotel) Bugs Bunny: Fine. I didn't want to talk into some stinky cats. Jack. What a jerk! (scene cuts into a herd of Triceratops grazing on plants) Snotty Triceratops. I better see these nice peoples. Triceratops #2. You are too young to go out. Triceratops #3. I agree. Lisa Fox. (in Phil's mind) Why does everyone have to steal my mine. Snotty Triceratops. Shut up! I'll go anyways. (goes away) Triceratops #2. What a bastard. Snotty Triceratops. Hi everyone. Everyone. Hello Triceratops! CreationBeTheWorld23. You smell bad. (puts perfume all over the snotty triceratops) (Snotty Triceratops poops) Nanette Minior. Ewwww. Even with perfume, he still smells disgusting and I can see that he freaking pooped. Kipper. Ewww, he stinks a lot (dies). Peppa: Ewww , he's gross. Tommy. Let's just go anyways. (goes into a skyscraper and goes into the roof) Grandpa Lou. Tommy, my time to live is nearly over. Grandpa Lou. Goodbye! (dies) Lil. That was so sad (gets a tissue and sniffs on it, tears come out of here eyes). Tommy. Don't worry Lil. I will resurrect Grandpa. Grandpa Lou. (resurrects) In 15 years, I...(sleeps) (Caillou and Sarah see a dead bird) Caillou. Oh No! A dead bird. Dead Bird. Bury Me. Sarah. Where did you learn to talk? Dead Bird. SHUT UP! (Caillou buries the dead bird) Littlebat10. PINGAS! Dr. Eggman. Hey! You stole my line. Peppa. No Time for chit-chat. Now let's go. (everyone follows Peppa until a traffic jam comes) Peppa. Oh Great! A traffic jam. Sid the Science Kid. I wonder how many cars they are in the traffic jam. (scene cuts into Antarctica, there are an infinite number of cars in the traffic jam). Pingu. (in the car) Come On! Hurry Up, you stupid traffic jam! (scene cuts back to Peppa) Peppa. How are we going to stop the traffic jam? Amy Rose. Leave it to me. I know how to stop a traffic jam. (takes her hammer and smashes the road). Now we have to wait! (10 minutes later) (the traffic jam stops and all of the cars go) Peppa. We have to find out what's in Crossover Universe, but we don't have a map. Edmond. But I know everything about maps. I am a clever clogs. Angelica. No. I know that there is a map store in Crossover Land, let's go there. Narrator. Miss Rabbit is at the map store. Miss Rabbit. Welcome to Miss Rabbit's map store. What map would you like? Foxy. We would like a map of Crossover Universe. Miss Rabbit. That will be 5 pounds. Foxy. 5 pounds! Miss Rabbit. It is all for a good cost. Foxy. OK, (gives Miss Rabbit 5 pounds) Miss Eabbit. Here's Your map (gives foxy a Crossover Universe map) Thank You! Write the rest, Drdevilfx Trivia * Crossover Universe slightly resembles Teletubby Land. * This is a feature length episode and will last for one whole hour. * The yowl that Dom made seconds before he got shot was recycled in the Rugrats episode "America's Wackiest Home Movies" and the Caillou Episode "Caillou Drives a Car"